1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding cardboard structures and, more particularly, to foldable cardboard structures unfolded in the trunk of a motor vehicle to confine stored articles therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cardboard boxes in the trunk of a motor vehicle has been extensively practiced in the past. Typically, a cardboard box is placed in the trunk to confine various transported articles against excessive movement. Once so used the box is then discarded until the next occasion of necessity.
In consequence the operator of the vehicle is constantly on a search for more cardboard boxes with each subsequent transport. Quite often these searches are not productive and the operator must then resort to care and attention in the course of vehicle movement to avoid damage to the articles transported.
A convenient retaining structure which may be easily folded when not in use is extensively sought and it is one such structure that is disclosed herein.